La Cita Perfecta
by Egiptology
Summary: O no tanto.


Esta historia se centra en el colegio Canterlot High , donde un viernes se disfrutaba mucho en la escuela, tanto para estudiantes como maestros. Este cuento se trata sobre un maestro en una silla, quien esperaba a que los alumnos terminaran la prueba.

‹Rinnnnnnng!›

«¡Timbre!» Anunciaron sus alumnos con emocion.

«Entreguen la puebra, chicos.» Ordeno el maestro ,mientras se retiraban sus alumnos "ordenadamente". Si a orden se refieren a un simulacro de incendio.

«¡Nos vemos profe!» Gritaron los chicos.

«Nos vemos chicos.» Respondio recostándose en su silla.

« Bueno, Bueno,Bueno...¿Quien es mi siguiente víctima?» Se pregunto un joven profesor llamado Discord, cual pasión eran las bromas. Pues su hobby era hacérselas a toda persona que lograra toparse con él.

«¡Ah! ¡Directora Celestia!» Afirmo con determinación el estraño maestro.

«¿Qué broma le hago?» Pensativo se dijo parándose de su silla ,

«Mmmmmmmh... ¡YA SE! » Manifestó mientras salia corriendo del aula.

«Antes de que vaya a comer, debo hecharle picante en su bocado..Muajaja» Ideo macabramente el estraño maestro.

En su camino discord pensó en la cara de Celestia. Su compleciones, sus expresiones, sus ojos... Sin darse cuenta empezó a babear. Rápidamente desecho sus pensamientos y se dedico a concentrarse.

Cuando llego al comedor pidió el almuerzo, saco de su bolso la salsa picante, se sentó en una mesa y espero a su victima.

«¡HEY CELESTIA!» Llamo Discord a la directora. Ella se dirigía un poco extrañada hacia el profesor. [ Mmmmmh es muy linda... ¿¡Discord que estas pensando!? CONCENTRATE EN LA BROMA] Se reitero mentalmente ,y no se dio cuenta de la persona en frente de él.

«Discord... Discord ...¡Discord!» Grito Celestia sacando de su trance a el despistado maestro, mientras se sentaba.

« Aahhhhh... Lo siento, ¿Dijiste algo?» Pregunto el joven poco interesado acomodándose en su silla.

«¿Para que me llamaste, Discord?» Pidio amablemente Celestia viendolo a los ojos.

« T-te traje el almuerzo Celestia» Tartamudeo nervioso el joven apartando la mirada de la hermosa directora.

«No sera una broma ¿No?» Intrigo celestia acercándose al plato, conociendo las costumbres de Discord.

«Claro que no ¿Por qué haría eso?» Afirmo soriendo el maestro ,esperando que caiga en la broma.

« Okey ... Gracias» Dijo Celestia desconfiada. Sin dejar sus sospechas, empezando a comer. Su boca sufrió un conjunto de malestares y escupió su bocado.

« Jajajajajajajaja...» Río el extraño personaje hasta botar algunas lágrimas.

«Eres un tonto.» Expreso molesta tomando mucha agua para calmarse.

«¡De viste haber visto tu cara! jajajajaa» Dijo riendo estruendosamente, tomandose el estomago por el dolor que le causo su chiste.

«¿¡Por qué eres tan tonto!?» Pregunto retóricamente Celestia dejando de lado la comida.

« Bien, perdon... Deja que te recompense.» Agrego sonriente Discord, tomando algo de chocolatada.

« Te escuchó.» Aseguro celestia cruzando los brazos, recostándose un poco mas en la silla.

«Te invito a cenar mañana.» Propuso un sonrojado Discord.

«Mmmmh Bueno, mañana pasame a buscar a las ocho.» Ordeno parandose y llevándose el plato.

«Ok linda » Murmuro Discord sonrojado y hundiéndose mas en la silla.

«¿Dijiste algo?» Pregunto Celestia volteandose y viendolo a los ojos.

«Nada, nada.» Negó furtivamente nervioso Discord, volteando a un punto indefinido del comedor.

« Okey. Nos vemos» Argumento retirandose, [Es tierno...¿¡Celestia que estas pensando!? SOLO SON AMIGOS] Pensó llendose hacia su oficina, para limpiarla e hirse. Y sin querer se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

«Estuvo cerca.» Susurro Discord levantandose un poco de la silla.

«¿Qué estuvo cerca?» Pregunto una timida voz haciendo saltar a el joven.

«¡Aaaaaah! Fluttershy, no me asustes así.» Grito asustado Discord, tirando su chocolate al piso.

«Lo siento. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías responder a mi pregunta?» Insistio Fluttershy con su dulce voz.

«Casi me descubre Celestia.» Respondió levantando el vaso y poniendoló en la mesa.

«¿Descubre qué?» Reitero con curiosidad y timidez sentandose enfrente de Discord.

«Te lo diré, pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿Ok?» Informo sentándose.

«Esta bien, ahora dime.» Expreso emocionada con una sonrisa tonta.

«Me gusta Celestia.» Susurro un poco tímido Discord, hundiendose de hombros.

«¡Yay! ¡Lo sabia! Son re tiernos juntos.» Festejo Fluttershy dando saltitos tímidos como una niña pequeña, pero Discord la detuvo.

«Bien, te lo dije. Ahora ayudame para mañana.» Mando Discord, setandola en la silla.

« Bueno. Pero, ¿Qué pasa mañana?» Pregunto en vos baja y confundida.

«Mañana tendré una cita con Celestia y necesito ayuda. Porque eres mi única amiga.» Expreso Discord levantándose y llendose del comedor.

«Te ayudare, porque soy tu mejor y única amiga.» Afirmo riendo inaudiblemente Fluttershy, mientras se retiraban a sus casas.

«Si, muy gracioso. Tan gracioso que se me olvido reir.» Gruño sarcásticamente Discord, dándole un codazo a su amiga.

«Lo lamento, mañana te ayudo antes de la cita ¿Okey?» Se disculpo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

« Okey » Diko un sonriente Discord. Volteandose a hacia su casa.

Buscando el dinero para ir a comprar un traje, flores y más cosas para su cita. Incluso hizo una reservación en un restaurante de ambiente acogedor. También compro un libro sobre citas, "Fechas para Tontos".

Por finalizado todo los preparativos, se prometió no arruinar la importante cena. Sin embargo, el destino tenia planeado otra cosa.

Como dicen, no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir.

¡ HOLA! Les agradesco a todos los que le gustaron mi primer cuento.

Esta historia sera de 2 capítulos " ( o mas)" y no tiene que ver con el primer one-shot : ¡ Que empieze la guerra!".

Pronto actualizare lo juro y, si no, que me parta un rayo.

(De repente cae un rayo al lado de la escritora)

"No tan literal".

Bien nos leemos luego. los quiero ¡CHAU!


End file.
